tous simplement moi dans fairy tail
by sassy129
Summary: tous simplement moi dans une mission


**POV Marabelle :  
Je sortais de la guilde, le papier de mission à la main. Oui, j'avais pris ma première mission. Je stresse un peu, mais quand il faut y aller il faut y aller, et je n'allais pas rester éternellement dans la guilde sans rien faire ça fais quand même une semaine que j'ai été intégré dans la guilde, alors il faut quand même que je fasse quelque chose et en plus je devais payer mon loyer : je n'avais plus un sous car j'avais trop acheté de cookies. Et en plus la mission n'est pas trop difficile, je dois seulement ramener un cadeau à une princesse dans la contrée des fées… Mais si jamais la princesse n'aime pas le cadeau et décide de me tuer ? C'est bien payé 9 000 jewels… Je pourrai même acheter plein, plein de cookies et en plus mes esprits m'aideront toujours. Finalement, je suis arrivée à la gare, je dois chercher le train qui part vers la contrée des fées  
Voix off : Le train pour la contrée des fées part dans 10 min ! Je répète le train pour la contrée des fées part dans 10 min ! Le train est à l'ouest de la gare****  
Dans l'ouest ? L'ouest c'est à gauche ou à droite ? J'ai peur de me perdre avec mon sens de l'orientation pourri. De toute façon, je pourrai toujours demandé a Chipoda… Elle a un très bon sens de l'orientation. Je prends une clé noir et j'écris en l'air un grand 8 et un trais jaune ''  
Moi : Chipoda la servante démoniaque des âmes de "mine âme"  
PDV narratrice****  
Après les mots de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ciels et à la mèche noire, une lumière noire apparue avec une fumée qui se dissipa en quelques minutes, pour laisser apparaitre une jeune fille aux cheveux marron presque roux, avec des yeux rouges et qui portais une magnifique robe longue victorienne, marron avec de la dentelle blanche autour de la taille et des talons hauts marrons. Elle regarda la jeune invocatrice de haut en bas et lui cria dessus…  
PDV Marabelle :****  
… : Tu as attendus 5 semaines pour m'invoquer ?! Tu va me le payer ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tous ce temps ? Tu n'a plus besoin de moi c'est ça ?! Oui c'est ça ?! Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! Et là, quand tu veux, tu m'appelle comme si de rien n'étais !****  
Elle cria très fort, d'une traite, comme si sa vie en dépendait…**

**Moi :mais calme toi chipoda je t'ai l'ai déjà dis je devrais d'abors trouvé une guilde pour utiliser ma magie et en plus je me suis débrouille et tu étais en vacance je n'allais pas te déranger**

**Chipoda :mouis bon pourquoi tu m'a invoquer**

**Moi : enfaite je voulais que tu m'aide à trouver le train pour ma premier mission **

**Chipoda : d'accord et c'est en quelle direction ?**

**Moi : l'ouest**

**Chipoda : d'accore suis-moi**

**Je la suivi jusque me trouver prés d'un train et elle me dit un simple ''bay '' et partis je rentre en train et montre mon billet je cherche un wagon vide et m'assoie quelque minute plus tard le train démarra et je regardais le paysage défile et je ne tarda pas a rejoindre les bras de morphes une heure plus tard je me réveille et découvre que le train est arrive je décent de train et trouve un magnifique paysage une foret avec plein de créature mini toute kawai je m'approchais un peu plus et trouvais une qui me plus le plus elle étais toute drôle elle avais des cheveux blond et des yeux bleu elle me regardais et me dis**

… **:t'est qui toi ?moi c'es maya que viens tu faire ici ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? **

**Moi :je viens chercher un cadeau pour la princesse mais je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre et oui j'aimerais bien que tu m'aide et moi je m'appelle marabelle enchanté **

**Maya :de même un cadeau hum tu pourrais lui donner une fleure multi couleur c'est très beau je suis sur que sa lui plairas **

**Moi :oui c'est une bonne aidée et cette fleure se trouve ou ?**

**Maya : en centre du la contre tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**Moi : oui sa me ferrais tres plaisir que tu viennes avec moi **

**Maya : alors suis-moi **

**Moi : d'accord**

**Je la suivez jusque a arriver a une fontaine ou il y'avais beaucoup de fleure autour maya s'approche d'une fleure multi couleur et l'a cueille puis me l'a donne en me sourions je l'a prend et lui dis merci puis je lui di au revoir et partis en point de rendez vous avec la princesse j'arrive une heure plus tard et trouva le princesse je lui montre le cadeau et elle me sourit elle me dit que sa lui as plu et me donne la récompense je lui merci et part a la gare je prend un train pour la guilde arriver a la guilde je part directe vers le maitre **

**Le maitre : alors cette mission**

**Moi : je l'ai réussir maitre**

**Le maitre : tres bien comme 1 ère mission tu peux aller te repousser **

**Moi : oui maitre passer une bonne soirée **

**Je sort de la guilde et partis a mon appartement je me douche et rentre dans le lit et âpres quelque seconde je m'endormie **


End file.
